Uhoh, yoda
by Kittykata
Summary: may be updating soon, if my friend sleeps over again :D


1st day of 8th grade!

Emily's and Alexandra's POV

Mr. Carter's acting weird-icles. We wonder what's wrong with him. He's all pale and we think he's sick…or at least we would, if he didn't look so majestic, and….well, as awkward as it is, he's kinda beautiful (for a guy with a bald spot =P ). He always moves fast now, and we can't keep up! (I bit my tongue .). My computer is being mean!!!!!!! Anyway….. ever sense we got back, he's been weird. His eyes are red-icles, and they are creepy, even though all of us mutter that they are 'kool' behind his back. Sometimes, we thinks he hears us, because he smirks.

He invited us to his office today, I wonder what he wants?... Once we got into his office, he handed each of us a little slip of paper, and said to send Burton in. We did, even if we didn't like him. I think he got a slip of paper, too. On the front was _DO NOT OPEN __Until you are alone. Then you con open it. _As if we would listen. We excused ourselves to the bathroom, to read it together.

It read: Meet me at 11:00 tonight outside of the school, down by the football field. DON'T BE LATE!!

Interesting. Not only was his writing 1000X better (wonder who wrote it for him…) maybe we were getting a quiz! OMG! What are we going to do!!!! Maybe we should go. Maybe it's a reward party. Strange location, though. Now, how will we sneak out?

I know! We'll meet at Alexandra's house, and say that we are having a sleep-over. Then, we will leave a note (in case anyone wakes up –shifty eyes-) and say we were randomly invited to a block party. It is only a little ways away, so we decided not to wake anyone. We would ride my mom's bike and mine down to the school.

10:59 at the school…

We are early…hope he doesn't find out…I don't want to be eaten…he is scary…

11:00 at the school

"Hi Trey!" mutters_ why did he have to come to the stupid reward party??!! _

Trey runs in mock fear of Alexandra into the darkness. We heard a scream that was cut off when we suddenly saw Mr. Carter. He had a bloody smile (literally). Mr. Carter lunges at Alexandra and bites her! Thinks _why the heck does he bite her?! That so gross!_

Harry Potter poofs in and hands Emily a spork! (its not a spoon or a fork! It's a spork!) Then he poofs away!

Then Yoda comes in! "Use the-"

Emily: "I don't know how to use the force! SHEESH"

Yoda: "...I wasn't finished!"

Emily: "Aren't you supposed to say 'Finished I was not'?

Yoda: "Aren't you supposed to shut up!!"

Alexandra: "Um, dyeing here? Little help appreciated?"

Yoda and Emily: "Oh be quiet!"

Alexandra: "Fine. I'll just die, then. Don't mind the whole POINT of the conversation!"

Emily: "Meanwhile…Yoda what am I supposed to do again…?"

Yoda: "Use the SPORK!"

Emily: "Oh…good idea. Your first idea about the force wasn't as good."

Yoda: "That wasn't my idea it was yours!"

_Emily stabs Yoda with the spork._

Gushing green blood Yoda says "Not me you noob! The vampire!"

Emily: "Oh…you should have said that in the first place…"

Alexandra: "Forget the newt and help me!"

Yoda: "I'm not a newt!" _dies…_

Emily: "those were dumb last words…plus he was a frog not a newt."

_Emily stabs Mr. Carter with the green spork. YUCK!_

_Mr. Carter dies of the poisonous green blood (not the spork)._

_Alexandra falls to the ground and doesn't feel any pain cause she is weird like that._

_Mr. Carter bites Emily._

Writer 1: I thought we killed you already...

Writer 2: hey, y am I writer 2!

Writer 1: *holds hand in front of a duck, in front of a pool* I want you to hit my hand as hard as you possibly can, ok?

Writer 2: gots it *winds up, punches*

Writer 1: *moves hand quickly, duck flies away*

Writer 2: *falls in the pool* Y did u move your hand?

1: it's called intelligence.

2: o. ok. I guess it makes sense… ok, back to the matter at hand. *re-kills Mr. Carter*

1: *Un-bites Emily and steals the spork* Yea I gots the spork! *Does a gay dance*

2: Your such a loser…the story going on ME! U can b the beta **BURN**

1: I know!...wait what?! FIRE! I WANTS TO SWIM IN IT !

2: Back to the story…

Emily: Yo you kay Xandra?

Writer 2: writer 1, sense when was ur person gangsta?

Writer 1: sense she ate the green blood!

Writer 2: ….I can come up with no suitable response to that one….ANYWAY!

Alexandra: *sits up* YA! I'm perfectly fine! Don't worry bout me! I think I feels funny, tho…

Emily: Your eyes looks really red-icles…has they always been like that???

Alexandra: NOOO! I'm turning into evil me!! JUST LIKE IN MY NIGHTMARE LAST NIGHT! OMGOMGOMG! I had a nightmare last night, we were in this field, it looked exactly like this, and I had red eyes!! rAWR! Arg! What was that from! IM A MONSTER! DON'T LOOK AT ME!!!!

Yoda: RUN! SHE IS A VAMPIRE!!!

Emily: I thought you was dead! You like kinda tasty and your blood made me gangsta for a line…yummy!" _Lunges and eats Yoda…YUMMY!_

Emily: I wants to be Vampire no fair!!!

Alexandra: But how do we kno if he was lying? I mean, honestly, y did u eat the green toad? We coulda tortured information outa him. He's useless now. I mean, honestly-

Emily: He was YUMMY! I know how we know if u is a vamp! BITE ME!

Alexandra: U sure bout this?

Emily: *Nods vigorously*

Alexandra: ok….*bites, then releases quickly* did I hurt you? If I did ill never-

Emily: your not a vamp cause it didn't hurt…all u did was draw blood and who cares if it is green? Yoda! I need to eat more Yoda!

Alexandra: I think it didn't work bcuz….um…ur kinda shrinking…and turning green…I think ur turning into some sort of a girl Yoda….

Emily: I don't want to b a gurl Yoda!

Alexandra: *Bites Emily again*

Emily: *Turns into Vampire Yoda* At least I'm not a gurl Yoda!

Alexandra: Ur Welcome!

_TO BE CONTINUED……………………….._


End file.
